1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to protective tree guards, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved protective tree guard wherein the same is formed of flexible polymeric fibers to accommodate variously configured trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree guards is well known in the prior art. The securement of such tree guards about trees has heretofore been a labor intensive operation with mechanical complications in providing protective webbing about an associated tree. More particularly, the use of such webbing in association with the Italian cypress to enhance the appearance of the cypress and provide a more attractive appearance has heretofore not been available in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,929 to Hale sets forth a protective tree guard formed as an open mesh formed with a hook at a medial uppermost point of the webbing to provide a canopy-like configuration to be positioned over a tree. The Hale patent requires the use of a specifically dimensioned canopy for securement and positioning over a tree, as opposed to the instant invention accommodating trees of various dimensions and configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,452 to Savage sets forth a canopy tree protector utilizing a plurality of skeleton ribs to provide a conical-type canopy for positioning over a tree. The Savage patent is of a relatively cumbersome and complex organization, as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,964 to Manning sets forth a method of providing a one-piece overlying canopy for positioning about a tree surface and projecting such a canopy from a gun-type dispenser. The Manning patent requires the use of extensive machinery to effect the formation and positioning of the polymeric-type webbing over a horticultural object and accordingly is of a relatively remote organization in protective tree coverings, as opposed to the instant invention which eliminates the need for accessory machinery and is of a relatively labor efficient organization to minimize effort in securement of the invention about an existing tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,959 to Nalle sets forth a tubular plastic guard for protecting young trees, plants, and the like with an associated stake for surrounding the plant to be protected while the stake portion secures the tubular mesh in a desired orientation relative to the plant to be protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,844 to Jopson sets forth a one-piece webbing formed of stretch-type material for securement and positioning about a plant, but fails to provide the securement fastener mechanism of the instant invention to provide an efficient and labor saving manner of positioning the instant invention about mature trees, as opposed to the Jopson patent.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved protective tree guard wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.